Horn in F
lower than written. Nonetheless, in older music, bass-clef notes are written one octave lower (thus sounding a higher than written).Piston, Walter (1955). Orchestration (1st ed.). New York,: Norton. ISBN 978-0393097405. OCLC 300471. | musicians = *Horn Players }} The is a brass instrument. A musician who plays the horn is called a horn player (or less frequently, a hornist). Construction The instrument is made up of approximately 4 meters of tubing wrapped into a coil with a flared bell. The main tubing on an F horn is about 12–13 ft (3.7–4.0 m) long and that associated with the valves adds additional length to achieve up to about 17 ft (5.2 m) of tubing overall. Performance Pitch is controlled through the adjustment of lip tension in the mouthpiece and the operation of valves by the left hand, which route the air into extra tubing. The player’s right hand will rest in the bell of the instrument. This technique probably has to do something with the earlier valveless horns, whose pitch could be flattened by manipulating the right hand inside the bell. Scoring The double horn in F/B♭ is the horn most used by professional bands and orchestras. As portrayed in Sound! Euphonium There are five students that play horn in Kitauji's Concert Band including: * Juri Sawada - 1st horn, horn section leader * Hiro Kahashi - 2nd horn * Michiyo Morimoto - 3rd horn * Miru Kishibe - 4th horn/Horn section leader (Oath's Finale) * Lala Hitomi In Oath's Finale, four new horn players join the ensemble: *Aine Kohara *Hibiki Tsuchiya *Sumiko Fukamachi *Sanae Yashiki In addition, Noboru Taki played the horn in elementary and middle school before switching to the trombone. Noboru Taki's wife was also a horn player, and majored in horn in college. Shuuichi Tsukamoto also played horn prior to high school, where he switched to trombone. Trivia *The proper name of the horn is simply the horn, or horn in F. French Horn is a colloquial term for the instrument that is not officially recognized in the professional music world. * Horn instrumentation is written as "F Horn" in band music. Many people take this as an abbreviation of "French Horn," when in reality, the F means "key of F," since the horn is pitched in F as opposed to C. * Horn players have two stereotypes. One applies more to school bands; it is said that student horn players are unmotivated, lazy, and are late in transitioning through puberty because of their constant cracking of notes. The other stereotype applies to the horn players who actually made it through life and managed to major in horn and become professionals. These people are as cold as ice, tough as steel, and fiery as the sun. They are not to be messed with. *In Hibike! Euphonium, the horn section notably seems to change significantly from the former stereotype to the latter over the course of the first season; they tend to be used as a showcase of how the band is becoming more determined and serious. As a result they are arguably among the most well-developed secondary characters. *Horns seen in Sound! Euphonium are based on Yamaha YHR-567 Full Double model. Gallery Horn_player.png Miru Kishibe4.jpg Hiro Kahashi5.jpg Juri.jpg Michiyo Morimoto1.jpg Hiro Kahashi1.jpg Lala Hitomi4.jpg MnfzKAVA.jpg Finale Oath 3.jpg Horn 1.PNG Horn Art.PNG|''Hibike! Euphonium's'' horn art References Category:Brass Instruments Category:Musical Instruments Category:High Brass Category:Aerophones